1. Field
The following description relates wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, through a magnetic coupling or a resonance coupling. A typical wireless power transmission system may include a source electric device that wirelessly transmits power and a target electric device that wirelessly receives power. The source electric device may include a source resonator, and the target electric device may include a target resonator. The magnetic coupling or the resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.
In a wireless environment, however, the distance between the source resonator and the target resonator may vary over time and a matching condition of both resonators may also vary. Thus, the power transmission efficiency may be reduced.